Generally, a remote controller is used to control input of a set top box, and in most cases, the remote controller can meet an operation requirement of a user. However, when using the remote controller to input text information into the set top box, the user needs to move arrow keys on the remote controller to make a cursor move among 26 letters displayed by a system input method of the set top box, and select a corresponding letter for input. In addition, after a letter is selected and candidate characters appear, the user needs to move the arrow keys to select a corresponding character in a candidate area. It can be seen that in this text input manner, the arrow keys on the remote controller need to be repeatedly operated to complete text information input, which causes a complex operation and low efficiency.